Pain of Loss
by Majin Pan
Summary: *Completed* P/V fic: Everyone on earth has died, except for a few. Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Pan. Everything is different. Pan falls for Vegeta, even though she doesn't want to. But what if Goten discovers he has feeling for his niece? R
1. Chapter 1

This are the revised chapters from Pain of Loss. I decided that the first chapters were very difficult to read, so I changed some parts of it. I tried to get rid of the mistakes and hopefully it's easier to read.   
  
Pain of Loss is Vegeta/Pan story, people. Just as a warning.  
  
Disclaimer: This counts for the entire story, I don't own DBZ/GT or any of the characters related.  
  
~  
  
Pan noticed the kick too late. She got smacked against the wall and fell down on the ground. She stayed down for a second, trying to focus.   
  
She opened one eye and looked at her opponent. He smirked.   
  
"You're still no match for me brat" he said.   
  
Pan crawled back up.   
  
"I'll just keep on trying" she said with a faint smile.   
  
She started kicking and punching him, but as usual, he blocked every one of them. Still, she didn't mind. With him, she had to push herself to the edge. He wouldn't hold back, like her father always did.   
  
Suddenly she hit him, to her surprise. He stepped back and growled.   
  
"Lucky punch brat.." he muttered. Pan frowned.  
  
"Of course it was a lucky punch, I mean, I couldn't POSSIBLY hit the might Prince of all Saiyans!" she replied with a sarcastic voice.  
  
But before she could attack again she was hit down.   
  
'Damn he's fast' she thought.  
  
Pan decided too stay down, sure that she had enough.   
  
"So we're done now?" he asked.   
  
She nodded. That was enough for him, he turned of the gravity machine. Vegeta walked up to her and reached out his hand. She grabbed it and pulled herself up.   
  
They walked to the door of the room. Suddenly her stomach rumbled and she sweat dropped. Vegeta smirked again.  
  
"There's still some Saiyan in there!" he said. Pan punched him playfully in the side.   
  
"I'm just hungry, breakfast was a long time ago!" she laughed.  
  
The two stepped outside and Vegeta walked into the house. He looked at Pan, but she shook her head.   
  
"Be right there.." she said softly while looking at the sky.   
  
It was getting dark already, she had been sparring the whole day again. That's what they did, her and Vegeta. They didn't do much else anymore. Ever since that cursed day, when everything in their normal happy lifes changed. Tears filled up her eyes, thinking about it.   
  
'Oh mom, dad, grandpa, grandma.. I miss you so much'.   
  
She sighed and fell in the grass on her knees. The tears came out, although she didn't want to. She hated crying.   
  
"Damn.. why.. I don't.. I'm just so weak!" she cried.   
  
"No." a stern voice sounded from behind.   
  
She quickly dried her tears. She didn't want Vegeta to see her cry.   
  
"There is no weakness in sorrow brat." he said, softly this time. Vegeta's eyes looked at her. She looked back at him and they stared at each other. No words were needed, she understood and nodded.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Let's go inside, I'm hungry." He said, turning around.   
  
Pan got up and followed him.   
  
~  
  
As she lied in bed, thoughts were going trough her head again. This whole situation wasn't her fault. She couldn't blame anyone, even if she wanted to. It came as a surprise. This wasn't even a real fight.   
  
It was a stupid virus. A virus was able to kill even the strongest warriors in no time. All her loved ones caught it by surprise, and they could only watch. Helplessly. Unable to do a single thing about it.  
  
She turned around and grabbed her pillow. She punched it down, and punched it again. The frustration was killing her, she couldn't take it, sometimes.   
  
Pan sat up for a moment and took a deep breath. But then the thoughts came back and she cried again. She cried softly, for an hour or so. She didn't want Vegeta to hear her, she wanted to be tough in his eyes, someone to be proud of. So she cried softly.  
  
Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Someone took her in his arms and hugged her.   
  
"Oh Goten.." she sighed and let her tears go again.   
  
"Shh.. I know Panny, I know." He said softly.   
  
They both just sat on the bed, embracing each other, while a third figure entered trough the window. It was Trunks, of course. Where Goten was, Trunks was. He sat next to Goten and her, and he looked at them. He took Pans hand and squeezed it. She smiled a little.   
  
"Hey squirt, I'm here for you." He whispered.  
  
The raven-haired girl nodded and closed her eyes. They treated her as a child, still. She didn't mind. At those times, she didn't care if she was vulnerable. She wanted to curl up and die, sometimes.  
  
Eventually, she fell asleep. The guys tucked her in and were about to leave when Pan woke up.   
  
"No.. please don't go again. Why can't you stay?" she whispered.   
  
Trunks kneeled down at the bed, explaining what he had explained many times before. "There are so many people out there, Pan-chan. They are helpless and afraid. We have to check on them. The world has changed too much, we're the only ones left who can help."  
  
Trunks touched her cheek. "But I need you to stay here, with father. He needs you more than anything right now Pan, so please forgive us."   
  
Goten nodded as Trunks got up. He bended a little and said: "We'll be back soon, I promise."  
  
He smiled a little and continued : "I'll always be there for you, you know that. I knew that you needed me tonight, so we came. And we'll always come, right Trunks?"   
  
Trunks smiled. Goten pressed a soft kiss on his nieces forehead. The girl sighed and closed her eyes, reluctantly. She didn't want the boys to leave, but fell asleep before she could protest any further.   
  
~  
  
As Vegeta turned in his empty bed, he sensed the two ki's leaving. He smirked. 'They always come back..' he thought. And then fell asleep.  
  
~  
  
The next morning Pan woke up early. She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She was 21 now. She was a grown up. She sighed as she looked at the scars on her body. If Vegeta kept on smacking her down, she was going to look like a monster.   
  
She smirked and grabbed a brush. She brushed her long hair and tied it together. She splashed some cold, fresh water in her face and dried of. Grown up, sure. She didn't feel like one. She felt ancient.   
  
As she left the bathroom she walked passed Bra's room. It was so incredibly empty, like every other room in the Capsule Corporation. She quickly walked by and entered her own room again, to change.   
  
~  
  
"Morning, Vegeta" she mumbled as she entered the kitchen. She didn't realise Vegeta was awake.   
  
"If you can call it that.." he replied annoyed.  
  
She looked at the Saiyan Prince, and chuckled when she saw he was making an attempt at cooking. He was *trying*, yes. Vegeta had his own fight with the eggs and made a mess of the kitchen while he tried to prepare breakfast.   
  
She stood next to him and pushed him out of the way.   
  
"Here, let me." She said with a smile.   
  
Vegeta nodded and stepped back. Grabbing two plates from the cupboard he walked to the table and asked:  
  
"Have you been sleeping well?"   
  
Pan looked down at the frying pan and remained silent. Of course he knew she lied awake at night. Typically Vegeta.  
  
"I am not stupid brat. I know you cry some nights. And I also know the brats always come to comfort you." he said.   
  
She looked at him, with a frown.   
  
"I can't help it.." she said as she pushed the pan in his hands and sat down. She stared at her breakfast, not really hungry, but afraid to look anywhere else.   
  
"I'll admit, I feel so helpless at times. Even responsible, even though that doesn't make sense. It's stupid and weak and I know it. But don't you have the same thing"? she asked.  
  
She didn't expect a real and honest answer. She just tried to ignore those tears she felt burning in her eyes. She never cried before, actually. She was a though girl, and even when Goku disappeared with the dragonballs, she did not cry.   
  
But so much happened, and eventually she couldn't stop. She changed, and cried for all the times she didn't, and she hated it. It made her feel sick, weak and helpless. Someone like Vegeta never cried. She sighed and looked at him.   
  
He just stared blankly for a minute, but then he placed a hand on her shoulders.   
  
"Listen brat, I know that you're sad. But I cannot help you there."   
  
He grabbed the last piece of bread and stood up.   
  
"But I know that somewhere deep inside of you, there's also guilt and anger. I can help you with THAT. Bring that out, and it will help too."  
  
She frowned as he turned around.  
  
"You know what to do brat." He said and walked to the gravity room.   
~ 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Gah, the more I read from this story, the more I dislike it -.- I can't help it.. but again, the new chapter is easier to read, so I hope you like. Leave a review!  
  
~  
  
She opened the door. As she stepped inside, wearing her fighting gi. she nodded towards Vegeta.   
  
"Well then, help me.." she said.   
  
She got into her fighting stance and waited. He would make the first move, he always did. And just as always he attacked with a smooth kick. She could block this one, but had to use strength. She powered up and attacked him.   
  
"You can do better than that! Try it!" he commanded.   
  
She punched him, or, at least, she tried. Vegeta blocked them easily and pushed her back.   
  
"Brat, you are holding back. There is more power in you. Use it!!"  
  
"I can't" she growled while she kicked him.   
  
Vegeta stopped her foot in the air and looked at her.   
  
"Yes you can! Use your anger, your grief! Use the loss of you friends and family. Your parents.. your grandparents!" he yelled at her.   
  
Her anger boiled. "No!!" she hissed.  
  
"Don't speak of them!! Please!!"   
  
Vegeta raised a brow and punched her. Pan tried to block it, but failed. As he kicked her down, she didn't try to get up again.  
  
"I will speak of them, because you need to face it brat! They're gone and there's nothing you can do about it. Now fight me!"   
  
Pan jumped up and formed a masenko. Vegeta dodged the blast and appeared behind Pan.   
  
"I need you to power up brat, not throw useless ki-blasts at me"  
  
Pan turned around and looked at him. Vegeta could see the taers in her eyes. The anger and grief hiding behind the emotionless mask.   
  
Vegeta regretted what he was doing, he didn't want to hurt the girl like this, but it was the only way.   
  
"Remember them brat! Feel your anger and use it at me!"   
  
She raised her power level. She couldn't stand it! Why did he have to mention them? Why did he have to remind her of what she was missing?   
  
Her parents. They left her. They all did. And she was stuck here on earth, without them. No one could make a difference anymore, there was no way. She felt weak and helpless and above all, very angry. Another tear escaped and all of the sudden she felt an enormous power boost.  
  
She saw he surprise in Vegeta's eyes. Her hair turned golden, she felt so much stronger, but the anger was still there.   
  
Vegeta looked at the grandchild of Kakarot. The brat was 21 years old, but in his eyes she was still the same little Pan. But now she was a Super Saiyan, and the first female one. He had never seen this happen to a female, it was so different. But she didn't even notice, all he saw was the incredible anger in her eyes.  
  
"You dare speak of my parents!" she nearly growled.  
  
"You just HAD to rub it in, didn't you! What about you, why don't you just bring it all out! Or don't you care!" she said, placing her foot in Vegeta's stomach.  
  
He was too stunned to respond, but Pan didn't stop there.   
  
"That's right! I'm talking about Bulma here, and my best friend Bura!! There gone too Vegeta! And you know it! So don't talk about my loss here! Don't pretend like I'm the only one!"   
  
She kept on punching him, and Vegeta didn't respond. He let the girl beat him up. Staring blankly as she pounded her fists on his chest.   
  
She spoke of them.. Bura, his princess had died. She had been sick for a while, but it didn't last long. The cheery girl, one of the few he actually cared about, died. And he could do nothing about it.   
  
And the woman.. Bulma was gone. She disappeared and he couldn't sense her anywhere. She died, and it hurt. He loved the blasted woman. Of course he did. He didn't show much affection, but she was part of him. As was his daughter. That beautiful little girl, who always believed in her father. She died, crying of pain, but Vegeta was helpless.   
  
He almost forgot about Pan, who was still in full assault. The tears ran over her cheek, but her eyes spat fire.   
  
"Why did you.. I don't ever want to.. I.." she kept on yelling, but the noice faded. Vegeta had had enough. He slapped her. She didn't expect that and got knocked down. This wasn't an attack, he didn't want to fight anymore.   
  
And then, she came to her senses. She noticed how much stronger she had become. How her body felt incredible, that she was a Super Saiyan.   
  
She turned normal, relaxed and dried her eyes. Looking at Vegeta, she realized what he had meant with 'helping' her.   
  
Vegeta nodded slowly, not taking his eyes of Pan. For a moment, they stood in front of each other in complete silence. She didn't know what to say or do, so she smirked a little bit.   
  
It reminded him of Bura. But it wasn't Bura. She had died. He felt a pain in his heart. They were gone. He, the prince of a once so mighty strong race, could not have prevented it. And now this girl confronted him with it, and he.. He fell down on his knees, just staring. Inside he was screaming. Outside he just looked at Pan.   
  
'What have I done..' she thought.   
  
"Vegeta.. I .." she started, but stopped.   
  
No words could comfort him, they were useless. So she walked up to him and kneeled down. She looked in his eyes with a sincere look and put her arms around his neck. She hugged him tight.   
  
Hugging Vegeta was something she'd never done before. But he didn't object. Instead, he even pulled the girl tighter and just hugged her.   
  
He was going to protect this one, with his life. She was not going to get hurt, he would make sure of that. He wouldn't let her down, he owed it to Gohan, Kakarot and even his own daughter. Pan was one of the only one left, they would have to stick together.  
  
He smirked a bit, it could have been worse. He could be stuck with cueball. Suddenly, he noticed that she was crying again. He hated it when she cried. Humans were so vulnerable when they cried. And he didn't know what to do.   
  
So he let her go and looked at her face. The innocence of this girl, she has seen so much and suffered so much.   
  
"You can cry brat, it's okay" he said. But she shook her head.   
  
"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, you were only trying to help me.." she whispered.   
  
He smirked. "And it worked, didn't it. You've done it brat. You are a Super Saiyan. Can't believe it took you so long, but you managed."   
  
She grinned vaguely, nodded a thank you and then collapsed. He stood up, taking the young woman in his arms. He carried her inside the house and laid her on the bed.   
  
He sat next to her in a chair, looking at the girl. Eventually, he fell asleep. Pan woke up for a second, only to see Vegeta next to her. She smiled, felt save and fell asleep again.   
  
She went back to the land of the nightmares, where the horror was displayed over and over again. Tears ran down her cheek in her sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

~  
The last time since Pan had seen or spoken to her uncle and Trunks, was 3 months ago. Time went by quickly, in her monotone life. She did nothing but training, working on her skills with Vegeta.   
  
Ever since she turned into a Super Saiyan, their sparring sessions remained quiet. They didn't talk that much, anymore. Sparring, eating, sleeping, for 3 months her life existed of those 3 things.   
  
Pan didn't mind. She was glad she didn't have to talk about all the things they said to each other. They hurt each other pretty bad, that day, and there was no use in bringing the memories back.  
  
Today she had a day off. She decided to fly around a bit, something she didn't do that often. Ever since the virus broke out, the country, and she assumed the entire world, was almost empty. They had lost a lot of people, and it made Pan uncomfortable, flying throughout an empty world.  
  
Keeping her eyes wide open, Pan flew over the ocean. The sun was shining, making the bright day even more beautiful .But Pan didn't notice, as she landed on a small island, wishing her family was here to enjoy this. Last time she spoke to her mother, was on a day, when the weather was as lovely as today.   
  
~flashback~  
  
"Pan, I'm not feeling well" Videl said while collapsing.   
  
"Mom!?" Pan replied, turning around with a frown on her face. Her frown turned into a horrified look and her voice highpitched as she repeated a "MOM!" before she ducked to catch her.  
  
But Videl looked at her with tired eyes and waved her away.  
  
"No Pan, something's wrong. Go away, leave me here." she managed to bring out.   
  
Pan stepped back with hesitation, but shook her head.   
  
Videl took a long deep breath and continued. "Just go to Capsule Corp, and get help. Or warn your father. I'm.. " she panted, and Pan noticed the tears in her eyes.   
  
"I'm hurt." she said softly.   
  
Pan nearly cried when her mother finished talking, but something inside her forced her to turn around and leave. She never realized that was the last time she would ever talk to her mother, but before she could consider anything else, her mother coughed.  
  
"Pan, go!" she ordered and with that, Pan flew away.   
  
Obeying her mothers vague instruction, she headed towards Capsule Corp. Before she could land in the front of the building, she notied a large group op people, crowding the front yard. Several of them had collapsed already, others were crying or screaming for help.  
  
Pan had no idea what was troubling them, but they gave the same ill expression as her mother. Her mother wasn't the only one.   
  
Realizing this, she flew up and quickly glanced over the city. It answered her question, the entire city was overrun by ill people, who were trying to get help at hospitals and research centers. The main hospital was too crowded, so they came over to the Briefs residence.  
  
Pan had no idea what exactly was going on, but staying away from the sick people was an obvious thing to do.   
  
"Panny!" a voice from behind yelled.   
  
Pan looked over her shoulder and saw Trunks and Goten. Before Pan could even comment on the nickname she despised, Goten continued.   
  
"They're sick, so don't get too close!"   
  
She was stunned, because her uncle looked serious. And whenever that happened, it *was* serious. She gave the two of them a confused look and Trunks understood her question.  
  
""They are affected by an unknown virus." he explained.   
  
"But, my mother.." she started, her eyes widing in horror.  
  
Trunks shook his head sadly. "We know. Gohan already went to see her. But Pan.." he turned to Goten, who gave the same painful expression.  
  
"He's ill, as well." Goten added.   
  
Pan gasped, and exclaimed a big "What?!"   
  
A little softer she added: "Is there a cure, yet?"  
  
He shook his head again. "Not that we know of Pan-Chan. That's why all these people are here.. for a cure."  
  
Goten nodded. "And to make it worse, Krillin, Yamucha and the others are infected as well. Staying away from them is the only thing we can do."  
  
The girl couldn't believe what they were saying. All her friends ill, even dying? How did this happen all of the sudden? Why did this happen?  
  
"There's no cure." she mumbled. Goten nodded sadly, looking at his best friend who studied the group of people.  
  
"Dying."   
  
The girls voice was nothing but a whimper, before she blasted off without another word.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
Pan sighed and got up. That's how it all started. It was too late for anything. Too late to say goodbye, or even think on "what if". Bulma and the others tried their best. But there was nothing they could do.   
  
She didn't want to think of it anymore. Instead, she took off and flew further across the ocean. Until she suddenly heard her name.  
  
"PAN!!"   
  
She stopped in mid-air, a frown on her face.   
  
"Goten?"   
  
She turned around, and a smile brightened her face as she faced her uncle.   
  
"Uncle! Finally!" she yelled and threw herself in his arms.  
  
"Don't call me that, damn you. It makes me feel old" he grinned.   
  
Goten hugged his niece tight, realizing how much he had missed her. In his arms, she looked so innocent, like shes did when she was only 4 years old. But he knew, that the minute she got angry, she could be *pretty* feisty.   
  
Pan looked up and formed a smirk. "I've missed you, Goten!" she said accusingly. "You should have visited more often."   
  
Goten placed a soft kiss on her forehead, causing her to giggle. Her eyes twinkled slightly as she looked at her uncle.  
  
Goten was 13 years older then her, making him 34. He looked a lot younger though. He had neglected his looks a bit, and hadn't cut his hair. It was a lot longer now. The goofy smile on his face had made place for a warm, friendly smile. His eyes were always serious, however. The last years had done that to the once so cheerful boy.   
  
He sure was a pretty sight for sore eyes. Pan couldn't help but hug him once again, knowing he was the only replacement she had for her mom, dad, grandparents or anyone else in this world.  
  
He was all she had, besides Vegeta and Trunks.  
  
Trunks.  
  
"What kept you this long?" she said, while looking over his shoulder. "And where's Trunks?"   
  
Goten held his niece close, not answering her question. He was too happy to see her, that he forgot for a moment why he came to find her. Pan flew back a bit and placed her hand on her hip, frowning slightly.   
  
She had become pretty. Goten chuckled to himself. From the tomboyish girl she was, she grew up to a beautiful young woman. She had a small scar, near her eyebrow. Goten hadn't noticed before, but he only made her beauty more intense. Her black hair had grown long, over her shoulders.   
  
The same shoulder on that same perfect body. Her pale skin tanned by the sun. She must have been flying for a while, now. He knew how the early spring sun could burn your skin. He and Trunks had experienced it so many times.  
  
Trunks.   
  
He remembered again. And with that, his smile disappeared and Pan's mouth fell open.   
  
"Something wrong?" she asked softly.   
  
"Is it Trunks?"   
  
And Goten nodded. "He's ill, as well."   
  
Pan nodded, hearing the words she had heard too many times. Every time, over and over again, she had to listen to them. Someone she cared for, was ill. Trunks, was infected.   
  
He would die.   
  
"Where is he now?" Her voice was nothing but a careless whisper.  
  
"At the Capsule Corp. I took him to Vegeta."   
  
"Vegeta!" Pan repeated softly.   
  
Damn. He would loose his son. Now he was just like her. Completely left behind. Alone. She felt them again, the tears. She knew, that upon seeing Trunks, she would have to cry.   
  
Goten placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come with me. He wants to see you, silly girl" he said softly.  
  
"Sure." Pan nodded and powered up.   
  
~  
  
Vegeta looked at the bed. He looked at his only son. Trunks, the brat. The young man was so ill right now, that he drugged him, so he would not feel the pain. Vegeta was crushed. There goes the last one. His last weakness. The last member of his family.  
  
He felt two ki's heading this way, and recognized Pan and Goten.   
  
He sighed, discouraged. He knew the brat would take Trunks' death pretty hard. She always considered Trunks special. She cared almost *too* much for him. And would loose him.   
  
Like himself. Trunks was the only family he had left. Bulma and Bra were gone, and Trunks was the only one left. But he was dying. It was so strange, he never expected thing to go this way. He never thought he'd lose it all to something so small. No fight, no battle. Just death.  
  
At that moment, Pan and Goten stepped inside, interrupting Vegeta's thoughts and facing a dying Trunks. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I changed some small parts, nothing big. And for those who are reading this fic for the first time: I'm not a Trunks hater, but he WILL die. I can't use his character. From now on this is a Pan, Goten, Vegeta story.  
  
~  
Pan saw Trunks, lying in the bed. She sighed as she slowly walked up to him. He opened her eyes, sensing her power level.   
  
"Hey Pan-Chan" he said softly.   
  
Pan smiled. "Hey Trunks-kun, how are you?"   
  
She mentally slapped herself 'How are you??? The man is dying, for Dendes sake!'   
  
Trunks chuckled a little. "I'm okay I guess, just can't stand the pain, but hey!" he said with a painful smile.   
  
"I know you're hurt. I'm just sorry. Please don't hide it from me." she said softly.   
  
Trunks smile disappeared at that very moment as the girl grabbed his hand.   
  
Goten looked at Vegeta, who was looking the other way. "Vegeta, can she?"   
  
"The virus can only kill him in this stage. It's safe for her to touch him." He replied, before Goten could finish his question.  
  
Without looking up, Pan asked in a monotone voice: "How long, Vegeta?"  
  
"Any time now, brat." was the short answer. "Any time.." he added softly.   
  
Pan closed her eyes as she softly squeezed the hand she held.  
  
"We're here for you. " she kept mumbling, trying to comfort both herself and him.   
  
"Trunks, how did you..?"   
  
Trunks coughed. Her uncle put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"We were in Satan City. There was almost no one left. The city was still deserted, until we found Marron."  
  
Pans eyes widened upon hearing the familiar name. Marron. Alive.  
  
"Marron? She's alive??!" She repeated out loud, in surprise and excitement.  
  
But her uncle shook his head sadly and sighed. "Not anymore."   
  
All of the sudden, the weak voice of Trunks continued. "I was so happy to see her, I just rushed to her and hugged her. She smiled at me and it was at that moment when I noticed the symptoms. She was infected, ill, and dying."   
  
Trunks eyes closed and Pan continued stroking his hand, not sure on what to say. "Poor Marron." she whispered.   
  
"The virus was still active and Trunks was infected." Goten added painfully. "She apologised a hundred times, crying. I don't think Trunks minded. He was just too happy to have found her. To see her, and hold her."   
  
Pan knew this was true, especially when Trunks nodded. "I found her, Pan." he said. "Another one of us."   
  
She knew Trunks had a thing for Marron. There was a time she hated Marron for that. When Pan was younger, and had her own crush on the boy. That time seemed so long ago. Before the virus. Before everything changed.  
  
Marron didn't deserve to die. No one did. Especially not Trunks.  
  
"Is she dead now?" she asked softly, hating herself for asking these questions.  
  
"Yeah," Trunks answered. "But I'll be with her soon. I'm just happy I got to see you before.. "   
  
"Shh." Pan smiled. The smile was forced upon her face and she didn'T dare to cry in front of Trunks. Not now.  
  
"Don't cry Pan-Chan. Promise me that? You've been crying too much. I'm not all that scared too die, you know. I'm leaving a special girl behind, but only with the thought that my best friend and father are here to take care of her. " Trunks said.  
  
"So don't cry."   
  
Pan felt his power level drop and captured his weak body in a hug.   
  
"Take care Trunks-kun. Say hi to them.." she whispered as she let go and stepped back from the bed.   
  
Trunks turned his head, facing his father.  
  
"Father?" he said. Vegeta stared at his son, with a cold glare, his arms crossed. He didn't want Trunks to die. The boy didn't deserve it. Why did he care so much for the brat, right now?  
  
"You take good care of your mother and sister, son."   
  
Trunks stared back into his fathers dark eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry father.." he apologized.  
  
Vegeta gave a confused look. "What for?" he asked.  
  
"For not understanding you. For not being the son you wanted. I could have been so much more stronger." He whispered.   
  
Vegeta smirked, but shook his head. "You are a fool to think I'm not proud of you. I do not care how strong you are, you have proven yourself many times." he said and stood up.  
  
"I am proud that you are my son, you are a true Saiyan.. with the good qualities of your mother." He added, causing Trunks' eyes to lid up.   
  
Vegeta sat down next to him. "Rest, brat." He ordered, but everyone knew how sincere he was at this very moment.  
  
All Trunks could do was nod in agreement as he turned to the last person in this room. Goten. He had said his goodbyes to his best friend already. There were no words neccesary. After all these years, after all the time spend together, the two understood each other perfectly.   
  
Goten just smiled. "You'll be okay" he said, pulling his tremling niece closer to him. Trunks was just too tired to say anything else, and exchange a last look with Pan before closing his eyes for good. Slowly, his breath stopped. His power level dropped until it was fully gone. His body loosened. Trunks was no more.  
  
Pan didn't cry. for once. She just stood there, helplessly, until she looked at Vegeta. His eyes were empty. His face showed no expression. He was hiding his grief, and was succesful at it.  
  
But Pan walked up to the proud Vegeta and hugged him tight. If anyone needed a hug, it was him. And she needed one too. She didn't care if he hated it. If he hated any kind of tender contact. She was going to hug him and he was going to allow it.  
  
And Vegeta let her. Without realizing it, he stroke her hair and looked at his son.   
  
The wrong girl. That was what the Prince thought. His son fell for the wrong girl. This little wreck of emotions, hugging him tight, had been crazy about his son for years. He never noticed. Trunks never saw it, and only had eyes for Marron.   
  
This one would have been so right for him, but he was too blind to see. The wrong girl.  
  
Vegeta's family was completely gone.  
  
~  
  
With the death of Trunks, Pan decided to leave Capsule Corp for a short while. Months passed, as Pan travelled around the world, visiting destroyed cities.   
  
Destroyed, empty cities, as the people thought it would be wise to blow up entire cities and stop the virus from spreading. It was horrible, how could they do that? In the cities she found no survivors. The only few people left on earth lived on the country side, away from civilization. She visited them, helped them, and left again. She searched for survivors in the city but found none.   
  
She did discover a few colonies outside the cities. Those people thought they were safer away from the "pools of corruption" or cities, as they called them.   
  
Even though Pan *knew* Trunks wouldn't have agreed with her leaving Vegeta behind, she had to clear her mind. Goten had promised to stick around and check on Vegeta. With that thought in mind, Pan left, but not a day went by that she didn't think of them. Just like she could never stop thinking of the early days of the virus.  
Her mother was the first to die. But after that, without any warnings, her father died too. Pan thought she was going crazy, losing both her parents in one day. Before she knew it, everyone around her became ill and died, eventually. Her grandmother, ill as well, died from grief, losing her son and daughter in law. Krillin and even #18 were ill, even though they lived far from civilization. They decided to stay on the island with master Roshi, who was near death. They were gone within the week, and their daughter Marron, who had left to study abroad, was nowhere to be found. But now, she was dead too.   
  
When Yamcha and Tien and Chiaozu became ill, Bulma left the gang without telling anybody. She was determined to save them, but they died and Bulma became ill as well. Away from her family, she died on her own, trying to save her good friends.   
  
Vegeta, Trunks, Goten and Pan were left behind in the mountains. After 4 months they decided to head back to Capsule Corp. And when they got there, the whole place was deserted.  
  
~  
  
Waking up from her sleep, Pan realized it was dark. Half a year had passed, since she left. And after thinking back on that dreadful time *again*, she decided she was "home" sick. She missed Goten, and even Vegeta. So without hesitation, she flew back. Back to them, back to the memories she couldn't part with.  
  
~  
  
Vegeta had been training all the time, of course. It was what he did, to forget things and to become stronger. Sometimes Goten joined him, and they would spar for several hours. They never talked, but it was all right. The brat and he didn't need words, they just sparred. Just like now, they had been kicking and punching for hours, and it had became dark. Vegeta walked out of the Gravity Room, followed by Goten. He looked up in the sky, wondering if Pan was okay. He didn't like the fact that she was out there alone, although she could take care of herself. He had asked the boy to go and find her several times, but Goten had refused.   
  
"She needs her time Vegeta, as do we."   
  
The brat was right. They all needed time, but he would feel a lot better if the girl was with him. He was far more worried since the virus incident. He didn't want anyone to be out 'there' alone, what if they encountered someone with the virus and would get sick too. Like.. Trunks. He sighed.   
  
"Enough thinking, let's eat" he mumbled.   
  
Goten nodded and they were about to enter the house when they felt Pan. They felt her, flying this way, coming back.   
  
"She coming home!" Goten said, stating the obvious. Vegeta smirked, glad that the brat realized she had a home here. He was happy she came back. The girl couldn't stay away for too long.   
  
With a few minutes the young woman landed on the ground. She smirked at the two men. "My welcoming comity. Missed me THAT much eh?!" she joked.   
  
Vegeta scowled, but she knew he was happy to see her. Goten couldn't hide his excitement and hugged her with a huge girn.   
  
"Welcome home Panny!"   
  
"It's just Pan, Goten, I'm not a little girl anymore." She said smiling, while walking inside the house.   
  
Goten laughed. "You sure aren't." he said.   
  
Pan turned around with a big smile on her face. "So, what's for dinner Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta looked at her and frowned. "Do you really think I would know? You're here, it's your turn to cook."   
  
Her mouth fell open. Was he *serious*? But then he smirked again and pushed her inside the house. She punched him in the stomach playfully, and ran into the kitchen. Vegeta sighed.   
  
"Kakarot offspring. True Saiyans." 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : *cries* I'm just so happy I could cry! I love it that you like my stories. And I thank you for your opinion. Thnx to Raven, Embury, SpunkoLotus, Princess dragonfly, Tessa and Jewels for reviewing my last chapter. Glad you liked it and thanks for the (helpful??) advice. . I think I know what to do now with the fic, hope it turns out good.  
  
Announcement: From now on, this will be a Pan/Vegeta romance fic! If you asked for it, well here you go, if you're against it, I'm very sorry but I'm really excited about this.  
  
Thisclaimer: Today I decided not to claim 'dis', but to claim 'this'. 'This' is my fanfic, my story of Vegeta, Pan and Goten. I do not own Veggie, Pan and Goten, but I do own 'this'. Again 'this' is my original story with my exciting twist (that I don't have right now but .. uh..) and whatever may come. THIS is my story, hope you liked it, and do not steal/copy (or anything else nasty) it. There… I claimed 'this'.  
  
  
  
At night..  
  
Pan woke up and looked around. She was in 'her' bedroom, her room in Capsule Corp. She smiled, glad to back. But she couldn't sleep. So she stood up and walked to her bedroom window. She looked outside and frowned. There was someone standing in their back yard. She narrowed her eyes and saw it was Vegeta. What was he doing out there? She walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. She wanted to make some hot chocolate for herself, and maybe Vegeta could use some too.  
  
Goten sat in the dark. He couldn't sleep, but noticed that Vegeta couldn't either. He was standing outside, staring at the stars. Goten decided not to disturb him and stayed in the kitchen. He had made himself a snack and was thinking right now. Until he heard a noise. He turned around and saw a smiling Pan. She put her finger on her lip, and he nodded. She didn't want to make any noice. Silently she began to make some hot chocolate. He smiled, she always did that. When she was little, and she stayed at his house, she always crawled in his bed and would ask him to make her some 'hot coco'. And now, with her almost 22 years, she still did that. Pan sat down and looked at him. "Can't sleep either?" she whispered. He nodded. She touched his hand for a second, and smiled. Goten suddenly felt this weird feeling. A light electricity shock went through him, he blushed. But it was dark, so one could see. She then stoop up and pointed that she was going outside. She was going to Vegeta. Goten just sat there, wondering why he felt that when Pan touched him. She was just his niece! He sighed and got up. He was going to bed.  
  
Vegeta stood under a big tree. He stared at the stars, not really thinking anything. His mind was blank, he just looked at the beautiful night. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He knew it was Pan, he felt her soft touch. He looked at the young woman, who smiled and held up a mug of.. chocolate? "Here, take some. It's nice and hot, and will help you get back to sleep." She said. He took the mug and smirked at her. "Thanks, I guess." He slowly drank the hot liquor. She just smiled and stood next to him for a few minutes. They didn't talk, but they didn't need to. Pan just stood there and Vegeta knew it was ok. Suddenly she leaned against him, still looking at the stars. He was startled at first, but put his arm around her, protecting her from the cold. He saw her smile. Again they were silent.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" she asked all of the sudden. He looked at her. "I mean, we are alone now, the three of us. We're just going to, keep on sparring, eating and sleeping?" she wondered. He was silent for a moment. "Don't you like it?" he asked. She smirked. "Of course I do, but I just wondered, isn't there more?" His smirked. "Let's go to bed." Pan just nodded and followed him. As he walked in front of her she smiled. That was Vegeta all right, don't ask him the questions of life! They walked up the stairs and Pan stopped in front of her room. "Goodnight.." she whispered and gave Vegeta a small hug. She went into her room smiling, and closed the door. Vegeta walked to his room and thought 'Goodnight Pan'.  
  
  
  
A real short chappy.. more to announce what will happen, and just to say thanks to you guys for reviewing. Hope you liked this one, and keep on telling me EVERYTHING you want to tell me. Give me advice, give me compliments, ANYTHING.. let me know you're reading this and what you think of it. Love you all, see ya later!! *hugs* BYE!!! PannyChanny16 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm gonna keep on thanking you guys! I know it's been a while, but I still have school and everything, I'm just a busy girl. But anyways, I'm still doing a P/V peoples, but who knows, ANYTHING can happen.. I'll just see where my strange thoughts bring me, as long as you keep on reviewing!!  
  
Oh, and hey.. sorry for the typo's. Remember, I'm still from Holland, Dutch is my language, English is only my hobby (..) Hope it's not too annoying.  
  
Thisclamer: Yup, I'm still claiming 'this'. (But, you know I don't own DBZ so..)  
  
  
  
Pan sat on the ground in the gravity room. The gravity was too intense for her, even if she turned Super Saiyan. She could move, yes, but she wasn't exactly a real challenge in battle, so she decided to sit this one out and watch Vegeta train on his own. He was in ascended from, making his hair all spiked and golden. His muscles were even bigger and he kicked and punched in mid air. Sweat drops ran down from his body. He was so tensed, and she could feel the power in every punch and kick. She couldn't take her eyes of the Saiyan Prince, the intense work out was hypnotizing.  
  
Vegeta noticed from the corner of his eyes that Pan was staring at him. Somehow, it made him nervous. He tried to ignore it, but could feel her brown eyes watching his every move. He stopped, and saw Pan coming out of her trance. "Why did you stop?" she asked softly. He didn't answer but walked up to the machine and lowered the gravity a bit, allowing Pan to fight as well. She stood up and began stretching her arms and legs. "Kick me." Vegeta ordered. Pan raised a brow, but obeyed and kicked him. He blocked the powerful kick, but Pan expected that. She quickly punched him in the stomach, and he let go of her leg. She smirked a little and went Super Saiyan. She felt the power flowing through her body, and could feel her Saiyan blood boil. Somehow she felt an intense urge to fight, and she couldn't stop punching and kicking Vegeta. Vegeta enjoyed the persistent attack, although she was no match. He liked training this way, and loved to see the fury in her dark eyes. She was focused on his body, trying to him as hard as she could, but she could not even touch him, Vegeta wouldn't let her. This infuriated her and she powered up more.  
  
Vegeta could hear her panting as she disappeared and reappeared behind him to kick him. He stopped her and tossed her down. She moaned, but quickly got op and began attacking him again. She tried her best to hit him, to touch his body, to feel the ecstasy of this battle, but he was too damn fast for her. Her breathing accelerated and Vegeta's did as well. This sparring session turned out to be quite the challenge, and it made his blood run faster. He was surprised by the sudden attacks of the Saiyan girl and he had to admit, it turned him on. The way she looked, the way she tried to hit him, it was all so 'different'. This wasn't the same, cute, little Pan who came over to play with Bra, this was a female warrior of the Saiyan race.  
  
She was trying so hard to hit him, and was distracted by the way he looked at her. It made her feel strange, he looked at her like her father looked at her mother, with passion in his eyes. Something was different about this battle, she 'felt' different. She stared back into his eyes and punched one more time. He blocked it and held her fist. She punched with her other hand, and he held it too. Their eyes were locked, they're hands held tight. They both powered up and it seemed like flames were coming from their bodies. The whole room shook, and the lights flickered. Vegeta stared into her eyes, Pan stared back. They're faces were so close they almost touched. They both breathed heavily and thoughts were flying through Pan's mind. What was going on? What was this, why did she feel this way. She never ever felt this way before, she had an urge, a need. She *needed* … him. His eyes spat fire and their lips touched.  
  
They kissed each other passionately, while Vegeta's hands moved up and down her body. She trembled with every motion, moaned with pleasure and kissed him violently. He ran his fingers through her hair, while softly biting her lips. Their hearth were pounding, following the same rhythm. He pushed her against the wall of the GR and continued kissing her. Pan's mind was screaming. 'What are you doing?! This is wrong!' And then, he stopped. She moaned, and panted. Looking at him, she saw the same confusion she felt. He stepped back, and kept looking at her. Pan looked at him, not really understanding. Why did he look at her, with such.. disgust? She looked away, and sat down on the ground. She never felt this heat before, and the gravity! It was killing her. She felt exhausted, and so confused. Part of her wanted to feel those lips again, that touch again, his arms around her. But another part was terrified by that thought. It was Vegeta! It was wrong! But she felt so tired, she almost couldn't think. She turned back to normal and everything went black.  
  
Vegeta saw her collapse, but didn't react. He brought his finger to his lips, tasting her again. Her sense was everywhere, he could feel her.. What just happened, why did he do that? He felt like an animal just then, and Pan was his prey. He needed to taste her, to feel her, smell her, HAVE her. And that was wrong. He looked at the woman, who was knocked out. Did he dare touch her? He needed to bring her back to the house, but if he touched her, he might not be able to control himself. He turned around, his mind still in conflict. He turned down the gravity, reduced it to 1. He grabbed a blanket and threw it in her direction. She should sleep here tonight. He left her alone in the gravity room.  
  
  
  
  
  
No comment. You review. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hi there! Been busy again, but I feel like writing, so we're just gonna write. Don't know how long this chapter will be, I'll just surprise myself. Thanks again for the lovely reviews and keep on doing that! I like the fact that someone is reading my story and actually likes it! If you review mine, I will certainly review your stories!  
  
Back to the story.. I'm having several ideas.. let's just see where my imagination brings me. I intend to write a Goten/Pan fic too.. for those who care ;). Don't know when/how but one day there will be a story about them. But, we're still busy with this one, so LET'S GO!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Goten landed in front of the Capsule Corp. He had been for a while, but returned "home" as always. He wanted to walk inside the building, but then noticed Pan's ki, inside the Gravity Room. "Has she been training? " he asked out loud as he walked into the room. He saw his niece lying on the ground, asleep. His heart skipped a beat. She was so incredibly beautiful. He quickly shook his head. What WAS he thinking? He'd had these thoughts for several weeks now, whenever he saw Pan. It wasn't just his little niece anymore, he felt something deeper. And it was wrong. He sighed while looking at her. Did he love her? Not in an uncle-niece way, but like a man- woman way? Was he actually falling in love with his niece?! She moaned a bit and her body began to move. She was waking up. Pan mumbled a few words. "Vegeta?"  
  
She saw someone standing on front of her and looked up. She repeated: "Vegeta? Is that you?" But then realised it wasn't Vegeta, it was Goten. Somehow she was disappointed, although she was happy to see him again. "Hi Goten-kun!" she smiled, but inside her heart felt empty. "Hi my beautiful Panny!" he said cheerfully. And again his heart skipped a beat. She stood up and walked outside, silently. `Did he just leave me in here! How could he?! What.. should I do? How can I look at him! Why did it happen!´All the questions kept running through her mind while she walked to the house. Suddenly she felt Goten's hand on her shoulder. "Pan? Where's Vegeta anyways?" he asked. Pan looked at him, but then realised he was right. She didn't sense his ki anywhere.  
  
Goten wondered what she was thinking about. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. But she wasn't taking any notice of him. She looked worried, and hurt. What was going on? What happened? "Tell me something Pan-Chan." He said softly and his niece looked at him with her gorgeous eyes. He started to blush but followed: "Why were you sleeping in the Gravity Room?" Now it was Pan's turn to blush. `What do I tell him! Well, I kissed Vegeta, passed out and he left me there!!`  
  
She shook her head and answered: "I had a fight with Vegeta last night, didn't feel like spending the night in the same house with him." That was a lousy excuse, it didn't even make sense! But Goten didn't ask any further questions and pushed her inside the house. Pan panicked and started looking for Vegeta in the house, although she knew he was gone. But why was he gone? Where did he go? He couldn't just leave her! She was so confused, but because Goten was there she couldn't do.. anything. Vegeta was gone ..  
  
And Vegeta stayed gone. He didn't come home for weeks. Goten stayed with Pan, but she seemed distracted. Pan was still confused about her feelings, and Goten had no idea what was going on, but faces his own problems. In these weeks they didn't talk much to each other, but he still felt something when she was around. But he couldn't be thinking like this, she was his niece for Dende's sake! But the feeling was so strong, the same way he felt about Paresu. He loved that girl so much, but when she died he was devastated. He thought he would never love someone, ever. But suddenly Pan was all grown up, and asking him for help. He took care of her, and started to notice the fact that she was a woman. He really felt something for her, but was afraid of her reaction.  
  
He couldn't sleep. Again. He was thinking about her, and his feelings. And suddenly the door of his room opened and she was there. Dressed in a t- shirt, with sleepy eyes and scruffy hair she whispered his name. It was just like when Pan was a kid. She would sneak into his room in the middle of the night, because she couldn't sleep. And the young woman smiled a bit. "Heya uncle, can't sleep either?" He nodded, blushing in the dark. She walked to his bed and sat down next to him. "Scoop over will ya?" she whispered as she laid next to him. She snuggled against his chest and smiled. Goten's heart was pounding, as he wrapped his arms around her. He rested his chin on her head as she slowly breathed. He kissed her hair and closed his eyes. They lay there in silent, both thinking.  
  
Goten was going crazy. He held the woman he loved in his arms, but didn't know what to do. Should he talk to her? Ask her something? But then she started to talk. "Goten?" "Hnn?"  
  
"Is it wrong .. to feel something for someone, when you know.. well, that it's wrong?" He opened his eyes. What was she talking about? She continued. "Well, I've got this secret Goten-kun. And I'm so sorry. Please don't think something wrong about me. But I…" Goten couldn't believe she was saying this. Did she feel the same way? He lifted her head a bit and looked into her eyes. She looked away while she softly said : "Vegeta and I kissed."  
  
Goten released her. "You what!" he said. He felt his heart break. Vegeta? Kissed? PAN! Pan looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Goten, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it, and I'm so confused. And now he's gone. And what if he doesn't come back? I don't want to loose him! He's one of the few people I have left. I.." she started to cry again, something she hadn't done for a while. Goten didn't know what to do, but he decided to put aside his feeling and hugged his niece. Yes, his niece. He was her uncle, and she didn't see him as something else. As much as he wished she loved him back, Pan felt something for.. Vegeta. Of all people.  
  
  
  
Goten's point of view. There you have it. You like? You hate? Tell me!! Buh Bye!! Take care lovely people!! 


	8. Chapter 8

I own Dragonball Z. It's mine. I feel very happy, because I own the greatest anime show ever. HAHA!  
  
(… smart people can figure out I do NOT own it.)  
  
  
  
  
  
A dark shadow flew in the moonlight. At high speed he approached the Capsule Corp. The shadow landed in the front yard and carefully opened the door. He walked up the stairs, suppressing his ki. He was home again. And he hadn't been here for a few weeks. He left, to think on things. But he realised he just couldn't leave her alone. Even though he had decided that Pan was just Pan, and nothing more, he had a responsibility. He had to take care of her, to watch out for her. Vegeta opened the room to her bedroom but discovered an empty bed. Where was she?  
  
Slowly he walked to the guestroom, where Goten stayed when he was around. He opened the door and found Goten asleep, with a girl in his arms. The girl, was Pan. He felt jealousy inside, but tried to ignore it. They were family, this meant nothing. And besides, it was just the brat. She could sleep with anyone she wanted, he didn't care.  
  
Did he?  
  
He stepped back, and closed the door again. He wasn't ready for this. He came back to early. Why did they ever kiss? Why did she confuse him so much! It was impossible, they were not meant to be. He had to leave, and never come back. He.. he couldn't leave her, but he couldn't face her either.  
  
As the door closed, Pan woke up. She looked around and noticed she was lying in Gotens arms. She snuggled for a second, felt safe. But then she realised someone else was around. She felt something, and secretly she hoped it was Vegeta. She just wanted to see him again, to feel him around her. She was so confused, and Vegeta was always so clear. He could just tell her what was going on, and make all this insecurity go away. She carefully stoop up, trying not to wake Goten up.  
  
Vegeta had walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Although he felt the urge to leave, he was a Saiyan and was very hungry at the moment. He smirked when he saw the messy kitchen. Pan wasn't the cleaning type, and neither was Goten. Must run in the family, he thought while he tried to find something to eat.  
  
Pan knew it for sure, someone was in the kitchen. Was it Vegeta? Was he back home? She ran down the stairs and stopped in the door opening of the kitchen. Vegeta turned around and bumped into Pan. Pan looked at him, and he looked back. His dark eyes frowned and he dropped the glass he was holding. Pan didn't notice it, she was thinking about what to say. What do you say to a guy who has been like a father to you all this time, until you kissed him. What do you say to the man who took care of you for all this time, and who you trusted, until he just left without a word.  
  
Minutes passed, and no words came. They stared at each other, breathed softly and both thinking on what to say. 'Walk away Vegeta, leave now' He shook his head and looked away. Pan realised it was now or nothing and opened her mouth. "Vegeta.. I" she noticed the silence around them and lowered her voice. "I'm happy to see." She blushed. Vegeta hesitated and tried to say something. But once again, the Saiyan prince was speechless. "I am sorry Pan. I.. shouldn't have come" he turned around and opened the door. He was about to take off when he heard Pan. "You're not leaving are you?! I mean, you can't go!" Vegeta didn't answer and took off. Pan, still in her underwear, ran outside and looked at Vegeta. He was going again! He was leaving her behind.  
  
"Vegeta!! Don't you dare leave me here!" she screamed and flew up. He had a head start, and she could barely see him, but she continued to chase him. He wasn't leaving her behind, not again. Her sadness was replaced with anger. They HAD to talk, they had to sort everything out. And he wasn't going to chicken out on her. She powered up to Super Saiyan and boosted off.  
  
Vegeta sensed her power level increasing. Inside, he felt an ache.. a desire. He couldn't help but admire her when she was this strong. It made him feel the same again, as those weeks ago when they .. kissed. She was at her strongest point ever, and all the energy was just.. arousing. She reminded him of the female warriors he saw when he was a young prince. His father showed him some of them, to remind him that he would once choose a mate. He found Bulma. The weak human had a great strong personality, and that attracted him. She wasn't a Saiyan, but he cared for her. But now she was gone. Their bond was gone with her death. But it still felt wrong to have feelings for someone else.  
  
But this wasn't love. He didn't love Pan. She was just a brat. Why did she confuse him this much!  
  
She was following him now. What did he have to do? He couldn't hide from her. He wouldn't hide from her. He HAD to face her sometime. He wasn't ready for it though. He kept on flying. He was much faster of course. He powered up some more and continued to fly. Pan should be able to keep up, but he would just have to wait until she was tired. This could take a while. He sighed.  
  
"Bastard!" she yelled as he moved away from her. "Damn you, why are you so fast!" she yelled as she tried to keep up. She would never catch him this way! And she had to talk to him. She had to tell him.. She was getting tired already… She hadn't noticed, but they were flying for hours already.  
  
Goten woke up, sensing strong power levels far away. "Pan?" he whispered softly. She was gone, it was her flying out there. Her and Vegeta, they were both gone. Were they together? Vegeta and Pan, the thought alone made him sick. He had always looked up to Vegeta, but the fact he got Pan made him sick and angry at the same time. How COULD he?! He .. Pan .. It was all so confusing, and now they both left. Great. Goten was alone. He closed his eyes and sighed. Pan was never going to realise how he felt. Not when she was thinking about Vegeta. He didn't sleep that night.  
  
It started to rain. Pan tried to ignore it, but the rain was cold, wet and annoying. She felt weaker and weaker as she chased Vegeta and tried to clear her mind. Suddenly she sneezed. "I can't get sick right now!" she said out loud. She tried to wipe all the drops of her face, but everything was so wet. She felt really cold, and suddenly noticed she was almost naked. "Oh no, what have I done. What was I thinking, flying at night with nothing but a t-shirt, which was soaking wet right now. She coughed and turned back to normal. She knew it, she had to give up. She felt hot and cold at the same time, she was really sick. Pan looked around and saw a forest. She would try to find shelter there. But she was so tired.  
  
Vegeta noticed Pan powering down. He got worried. She should be getting tired, but this was very suddenly. Maybe she was in trouble? He turned around and flew back only to find Pan floating in the air, looking very ill. "Pan??!" he screamed, trying to ignore the thunder and rain. She looked up and gave him a faint smile, but lost consciousness and fell down. Vegeta could barely catch her. He held the woman in his arms, who was barely clothed and looked very pale. He felt her forehead. She had a fever. To fly back to Capsule Corp was dangerous. They had to rest. He looked at Pan, who was moaning a bit. He held her tight to his chest and flew as fast as he could to the forest beneath them. "Hang on Pan. It's going to be okay." He whispered. But Pan's power lever was low, too low. He hugged her, tried to protect her from the rain. "Hang on.."  
  
  
  
Thank you for reading this chapter. Let me know what you think of it! .. REVIEW!! Until the next chapter!! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N 1: Hullo! I was still thinking on this story and just HAD to write this chapter. I was listening to my Dido CD and heard a song that I just HAD to use !! So I jumped behind my PC and started typing. Chpater 9 is done!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, or the song "All you want" by Dido (it's hers.. duh)  
  
A/N 2: Just to let you know, this will not be a lemon fic. I think it would spoil the story , although some people can write beautiful lemon. But I am not one of them. Besides, I'm sixteen years young, I'm not even allowed to read that stuff ^_^!!  
  
  
  
  
  
There she lied. He had to blast a cave to find a decent shelter. But even a fire wouldn't warm her, so he made a bed, and tried to warm her with his body. As she was still lying unconscious in his arms he looked at her. She wasn't going to die, she couldn't. She didn't deserve to end up like this, after all she had been through. She had to get better.  
  
She was so beautiful. Even now she was so gorgeous. Her sense, her breathing, it was hypnotising. It was almost morning, and Vegeta felt tired. He held Pan closer and finally fell asleep. Pan moaned as she finally regained consciousness. She opened her eyes and saw the dark Prince. She smiled a bit, felt safe and closed her eyes again. She felt extremely ill, but it didn't matter. She lied there with her Prince. His arms around her made it all worth it. When he woke up, they would talk. Right now she just wanted to enjoy the moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goten had been thinking all night. Now that morning came, he realised he hadn't slept all that long. He decided to go back to bed. Pan would come back, he knew that. He hoped that. And they would have to talk. He couldn't just live like this. Not with this feeling. If she could fall for Vegeta, maybe she would learn to love him?  
  
The room was cold as he slid into bed. He turned and tried to fall asleep, but couldn't. Only hours ago he slept here with her.  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°Flashback ~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
  
It was silent again. Pan had stopped crying and fell asleep again. Goten couldn't sleep, and looked at his niece. She had a little smile on her face and breathed slowly.  
  
** I like to watch you sleep at night. To hear you breathe, by my side..  
  
  
  
And although sleep leaves me behind, there's nowhere I'd rather be.**  
  
  
  
He smiled and continued looking at the young woman.  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~° ~°~°~°~°~°  
  
He couldn't sleep now. He kept on thinking about that moment. It was magically, at least for him.  
  
  
  
** And now our bed is oh so cold. My hands feel empty, no one to hold.  
  
  
  
I can sleep what side I want, it's not the same with you gone.**  
  
He missed her already, and she was gone for only a few hours. But he was worried about her, and anxious to tell her something. He had to let her know.. the way he felt about her.  
  
** Oh if you'd come home, I'll let you know that all you want, is right here in this room  
  
.  
  
1 All you want…  
  
2  
  
3 and all you need, is sitting here with you … all… **  
  
He sat up straight in bed. "Yes" he said out loud. He needed to tell her, she needed to know. As soon as she came home, he would tell her that he loved her. He only hoped she wouldn't hate him for it.  
  
When she woke up again it was almost dark. She slept all day, and felt much better. Although she was really sick, her Saiyan blood made sure she would be okay. Suddenly she noticed Vegeta was gone. "Not again.." she said softly while she tried to sit up straight. "Not again what?" she heard a voice say. She looked up and saw Vegeta leaning against the wall of the cave, smirking. "I can see the Saiyan blood in you is still active, you feel much better already don't you?" he continued. She nodded. "Good, I was worried. You were foolish to follow me wearing only that." He pointed at her T-shirt, which was drying near the fire. As Pan stared at the T-shirt she started to blush. She was.. naked! She was completely naked, except for her thong!  
  
Vegeta grinned. "Seriously, I have been enjoying that all day. I'm getting used to it already." Pan gave him a glare and grabbed her T-shirt. "Seriously Vegeta, NOT FUNNY!" He shrugged.  
  
Pan tried to stand up, but felt dizzy and fell back. Vegeta grabbed her just as she was about to hit the ground. As she felt his touch, she shivered. For a moment she thought things were back to normal. But she felt her cheeks redden. She tried to avoid his eyes and looked the other way. "Uhm.. thanks". Vegeta let go and walked outside. Pan looked at him. 'What does he think he's doing? He's just, pretending nothing happened!' She slowly walked outside to and saw the sun was about to set. The orange light was blinding, but beautiful at the same time. It was quiet, the silence was only broken by the sounds of animals, birds, crickets. They were silent, and both looked at the beautiful sight. Pan looked at him from the corner of her eyes. She could pretend nothing was wrong. Or she could act.  
  
She decided she should do something.  
  
Slowly she grabbed his hands and softly squeezed it. Vegeta didn't look at her. He continued looking at.. nothing. But he didn't let go. He held her hand, and softly stroke it with his thumb. Pan smiled a bit. This was all so new to her. If only she could tell him. If only she could let him know. 'Vegeta, I care.'  
  
'Vegeta, I care' he heard. He looked at Pan. She immediately blushed. "What?" she asked. He let go off her hand. "Did you say something?" he asked. She shook her head. Vegeta knew for sure he heard something. If she hadn't said it, maybe she had thought it. Could he hear her thinking? Were they.. bonding? "Pan. We need to talk. Something happened." Pan stepped back and frowned. "Yes something happened Vegeta. We kissed. Do you realise that? Because I don't think you do. Maybe it didn't mean anything to you, but it confused me very much. And you leaving didn't help either!"  
  
Pan felt some tears coming up. Damn those tears, she hated crying. But she felt like it, and maybe it would help Vegeta understand how she felt. A big tear fell down her cheek as she continued. "I need to know Vegeta. What do I do now? What should I think, what should I feel? What do you feel? Do you.. care Vegeta? Do you.." He reached out his hand and whipped the tear away. As he stepped closer her hear beat accelerated. He put his finger on her lips and whispered "No words brat. I care" and gently kissed her lips.  
  
  
  
TADA! REVIEW PLEASE!! Let me know what you think, and I hope I didn't spoil your dreams about this becoming a lemon fic. Sorry, but I just cant write that stuff. I might ask someone for help or something, but I still don't think it would fit in the story.. but that's just me. Hmm.. do you guys have any advice on the story? Comments? Flames? Click on the review button and leave a message!! Bye bye!! 


	10. Epilogue

"Goten! Good, you're still here." Were the first things she said as she landed on Capsule Corp ground. Goten had sensed she was coming and had been waiting. He walked up to her and smiled, prepared to take her in his arms and confess his love to her. "Pan, you've got me worried you know." He started. Pan's eyes twinkled. "It's all right though. Everything turned out as it should be." She said with a determined voice.  
  
"Oh.. really?" The excitement in his voice disappeared. "So ..Did you find Vegeta?" "She did, brat" another familiar voice answered. Behind Pan Vegeta landed with a smirk on his face. "You missed me that much?" he asked. Pan laughed, and her cheeks reddened as Vegeta put his arms around her waist. Goten took a step back. This was wrong. Was he too late? Pan noticed his questionable look on her uncles face. " A lot happened in the last 24 hours" she said, lowering her head.  
  
However right it may feel, her being with Vegeta, she was still ashamed towards her uncle. Pan turned around and whispered. "You think you can.. give us a minute?" Vegeta nodded "I'll be in de Gravity Room" he grunted and let go of her. "As always" she chuckled and turned back to Goten, who gave a faint smile. "You're.. with him now, huh?" She nodded. "It *feels* right, Goten" "Then.. that's enough, right? If you're happy Pan-chan.." he said while embracing her with tears in his eyes, "Then, It's all okay." Pan held him tight and released a sigh.  
  
"I don't know if it will work out. I don't know if they.." she said with a motion towards the sky "approve.. but the two of you are all I have left. My uncle and best friend," Goten swallowed. "And someone I truly love."  
  
Goten realised for the last time that was all he'd ever be. His part in Pan's life was to be her friend. He could love her so much, she'd never know, nor understand. "You sure you can handle Vegeta?" He said with a grin while he stroke some of her hair away. " "Positive" she said and giggled.  
  
' I just hope Bulma, Bra, Trunks and the others can forgive me..' she shook that thought away, but somewhere, not far away, a certain Sayian warrior could not ignore that thought.  
  
He had chosen for Pan now. This was the start of something new. Again, he had committed himself to someone on this earth. He had lost his first family, and with them, the first people he truly cared for. For some reason he was left alive. And he had chosen for Pan this time. He didn't know if it was the right thing to do, wondered how everyone would think about it and was surprised to find out he actually cared about what they'd think. His "friends" had been gone for years now, but they had not been forgotten. Never.  
  
Goten sighed. "I can't stay Pan." Pan blinked. "Why-." "No, please." He interrupted. "I.. have to go. You guys have each other. And you need time alone. I can manage on my own. I'll find my place. I'll be okay. I just, need to go Pan." She looked at him, not understanding, but then nodded. "If that's what you want.. then ..go" she said, closing her eyes.  
  
'It's not what I want to Pan. Heck, I don'T want to leave at all. I just can't stay.."' he thought.  
  
Vegeta looked through the window as he felt Goten powering up. He saw how Goten let go off Pan, kissed her on the cheek and took off. Pan kept looking at the small dot in the sky, and eventually turned around. Slowly, she walked towards the Gravity Room. With each step she came closer, passion burned in Vegeta's heart. She had convinced him, he could *love* again. His heart had been broken, he had been torn. But their pain of loss had brought them together. And they were stronger then ever before.  
  
- the end - 


	11. Authors note : End of this fanfic

Important Note.  
  
I decided to end this fic after chapter 9. I think the ending of chapter 9 is the best way to end my first successful fic. I've written a suitable ending to it.. and I hope you all enjoyed the story.  
  
I'm planning on writing a sequel to this story. There I will continue the looove triangle between Pan, Vegeta and Goten. ( who knows.. maybe I'll let Vegeta fall in love with Goten, don't you just loove the way you can control EVERYTHING in a story?!)  
  
My second fic, Pain of Loss started out as a drama, no romance involved. Eventually I started a P/V fic, just because there were so little of them and then made Goten fall in love with Pan as well. Right now, I believe P/V is one of the most loved combinations on this site, and the fun is all gone with that!  
  
I'd like to thank :  
  
Benson759, Maddy, Mchan Briefs, Embury, raven, toran-kun lover, nikki, Brianna, karena, karisha, no one special (hehe), Spunk o Lotus, Princess Dragonfly, Tessa, Jewels, Kiarene, Daniel of Lorien, Trunks_Girl, me (or YOU!) , Chibi Yuffie, Meiyume, Rogue, pannybaby123, Angel of Hell, Epitaph Munku-JGSPTV, Marie, pan-chan, Vegeta's Princess , Erin , Erica, a little one, Ozzy (THE TITLE WAS BY ACCIDENT DAMMIT! I DIDNT MEAN TO!!) , Dragongirl96, NeoQBirdie, **NO LEMON** (who is afraid of lemon??) Ryoko- onee, Angela Giovanni, Tiger Tiger, Indira (a fellow dutch person!) Lynn, Marsmoonstar, Shadeknight, the owner of this lovely email : (nicoliyvas@hotmail.com), wawashkeshi, Starwind , Lady Trunks, tyleet, Roaming Lake, Dev, katie , lizzy, Sailor Bob and all other anonymous reviewers.  
  
Even though you may have reviewed some of the "deleted" chapters, thanks for stopping by!  
  
And a SPECIAL thank you to Evil Child, who convinced me to change the whole story. If you want to kill me for stopping the fic at chapter 9, go hunt HER down! ^.^  
  
Seriously, thanks a bunch! And READ MY OTHER STORIES TOO DAMMIT!  
  
And remember, constructive criticism is the best. I appreciate compliments, but don't be afraid to give advice!  
  
Love, MajinPan .. or just Pan!  
  
P.S. I finally started working on the sequel to this story. No title for it yet, but this address will lead to my newest story: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1027725  
  
Hope you enjoy! Remember to review at all times! 


End file.
